


A Couple of Mama's Boys

by ALustyBust



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALustyBust/pseuds/ALustyBust
Summary: When Tim and Jim Possible do a little experimenting they come to their Mom, Ann Possible, with their not so little problems. By the end it's a little clear which twin might be Mommy's favorite.





	A Couple of Mama's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, nor do I claim any legal right over them.  
> I do not condone the real life practice of the contents of this piece. If you or someone you know has been assaulted please contact your local authorities and seek treatment for your trauma.  
> If you are under 18 or the legal consent age leave immediately.  
> The events in this piece were written to help me process my own trauma and, however unconventional, not intended to represent my thoughts or beliefs regarding the acts written here.

Anne examined her body in the mirror of her master bathroom. Behind her was a custom tub with jacuzzi jets, that could fit four adults comfortably. The water was running, steam rising off the surface. She sighed and lifted her giant tits, giving them a small shake. It'd been just over seven years since she'd given birth to her twin boys, Jim and Tim, and while her body didn't look a day over 25, she still sometimes ached to feel their mouths on her nipples. One on each breast, eagerly sucking the milk out of her...

She moaned softly, and rubbed her thighs together. It was so wrong of her, but the thought of the boys doing that to her made her pussy slick with arousal. She jumped at the sudden knock on the door.

"Mom?"

The knock came again.

It was one of her boys. Although, if one boy was there, it was very likely the other was as well.

"Mom? Can we talk to you?"

"Yeah, it's really important! Like a medical thing!"

Anne wrapped herself in a towel and yanked the door open, worried for her twins. Standing before her were Tim and Jim, their little cocks looking not so little. Tim's was thicker than she'd ever thought a boy of his age could be, and Jim's resembled his father's--fat, pulsing vein and all.

"Boys!" Anne gasped.

"We didn't meant too!"

"Yeah! We were just goofing around with our chemistry sets and then--"

"Then we saw you in the two way mirror--"

Tim elbowed Jim. "You weren't supposed to tell her that part!"

"Why not?!"

"Because that's a secret!"

"Boys! Boys!" Anne tried to hike the towel up to cover herself better, but was having difficulty, her attention almost solely on her beautiful boys' fat pricks. "What mirror?"

Tim toed the rug, unable to look at her. Jim tried to hide the tip of his giant cock in his little hands. "The one that lets us see into your bathroom, but doesn't let you see us."

Anne gaped at the boys. They'd seen her naked? They'd seen her moaning and playing with her giant tits? And now they had erections... They liked what they saw? Did... Anne tried to stop herself but she felt a warm flush in her pussy as the thought of her boys watching her play with herself and getting aroused--maybe even jerking off together at their own mother's body--made her drop her towel to the floor.

"Get in the tub." She ordered.

They stared at her in confusion.

"Get in the tub. Now." She commanded again.

The boys did as she said and before Tim even knew what was going on she was sitting in his lap, her pussy hovering at the tip of his cock.

"Mom!" he gasped.

She shushed her son, gripping his thick member in her smooth hands. She guided him to her opening, teasing herself. He held his breath, staring at their no-no spots touching. Jim couldn't take his eyes off his Mommy's ass, admiring the way it bobbed in the soapy water. He turned the jets on and nearly shot his load on her back when she moaned.

Suddenly she slammed down onto her son's cock, her pussy accepting all of him hungrily.

"Fuck! Mommy!" Tim gasped. She giggled and pressed his face to one of her tits.

"Suck on Mommy's titties, baby. Milk Mommy with your little mouth." Tim came listening to his mother, shooting thick load after thick load into her. She clenched her pussy on him, not allowing him to slip out of her.

"Jim come put your cock in my asshole. I want you to put your baby juice in my tight ass." Jim obliged.

She spread her round ass cheeks apart, baring her empty hole to him. He had to shove roughly a few times to get it all the way in. She gasped and hissed in pain but she liked it. Anne leaned into him, forcing him into a sitting position. The movement made Jim cum as Tim's dick began to get hard again. The boys legs were tangled under her, their cocks separated by her sweet walls. She rose a little and came back down. Both of the boys moaned and gasped.

With Tim still hungrily sucking at one of her giant tits she grabbed the back of Jim's head and angled herself so he too could take her into his mouth.

"Oh my fucking God, boys. It's just like when you were babies, only your cocks are giant and raging for your Mommy's naughty holes. Suck on me until you taste my milk boys. I want to feel you all over me!" Anne ground down on the boys cocks, both of them grunting with pleasure and back to full length.

Tim reached down between her legs and ran his fingers from where her pussy was stretched over his enormous cock, up to her throbbing clit. She gasped and he punched it.

Unable to take anymore, Anne rode them like they were grown men, searching for her own release.

"My babies, my sweet boys. You're making your Mommy feel sooooo good. Fuck. I love having you inside me. Fuck. Fuck!" She squealed as they both bit gently at her nipples, Tim rubbing her clit like a genie's bottle and Jim reaching up to grasp her neck to steady himself.

One boy rubbing her orgasm out of her, the other choking her into ecstasy, Anne came, screaming her orgasm into the ceiling where it echoed back to the boys. The boys came at the same time, shooting thick loads of cum inside their mommy again. After a moment, the three of them panting with desire, Tim looked up at his mommy.

"Will you have our babies now?" He asked.

Jim peaked around his mother eagerly.

She laughed and kissed Tim tenderly on the lips--she wouldn't admit this out loud but he was her favorite, and now his cock was her favorite too. "Not for another few years will that be possible. But we can certainly practice until the time comes." She trailed her fingers down his little body and he shuddered. His dick was growing hard inside her again and with a sweet moan she began grinding her hips down on him again. "Jim, baby, maybe you should go get cleaned up."

Jim began to protest but when Tim glared at him he removed himself from his mother--the both of them gasping at the sensation-- and walked out of the bathroom, his erection shrinking back to normal.

Anne picked Tim up so that his roughly 9 inch dick would stay inside her throbbing cunt. She motioned for him to stay quiet as she called her daughter.

"Hey mom!" Kim said, "what's the sitch?"

Anne laid Tim on the bed and ground her pussy against him, her clit rubbing tenderly along his smooth skin.

"Nothing, sweetie, just checking in on you."

Tim looked shocked, but his dick twitched inside his mom.

"Oh, well I'm alright, just finishing up a mission with Ron."

"That sounds--" she bit her lip when Tim lifted his hips into hers. Her tits swung in his face and he grabbed both of them, sucking on one and squeezing the other in his little hand. --ah!--That sounds wonderful. Tell me baby, do you--unf!--do you remember what you got me for Mother's Day?"

Kim got quiet and then whispered into the phone. "You mean when I fisted you until you squirted all over me?"

"Yeah baby, I want you to think--fuck--think about that and touch yourself. We want to hear you moan."

"We?" Kim asked.

"Hey Kimmy!" Tim let go of his mommy's tit to speak but she quickly made hi. Suck on her again, the sensation bringing her too much pleasure to pass up.

"Is that Tim?!" Kim asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Anne said in equal part answer and equal part sexual delight. "No moan for us baby. Touch yourself and let us imagine you here!"

It was only a short moment before Kim was on the other end of the line moaning and gasping softly.

Tim came once, twice, and then just as his third (fifth of the day) began Anne came as well. She squirted on his body, screaming for her daughter to join them.

"Mommy! Kimmy!" Tim grunted, sounding like a real man.

Kim came too, moaning her baby brother's name.

They were a real family now. And Jim and James could have their own games but this, this was all for the three of them.


End file.
